Another Story
by Solar Moon
Summary: Edward leaving did not help Bella in the least bit. Now shes with a different group. Will fate have its ways and cross Bella and Edward agian?


I sat in my room pondering my existence. Ever since I changed something was different. But it wasn't my appearance, that human boys couldn't resist me, or that my skin was hard, cold, and white. Not to mention my thirst for blood, that gnawed at me constantly. No. It was something different… strange.

I shivered at the thought of the beginning of my new existence. After the night in the woods, when he left, I was never the same. There, but not really alive. Horrible nightmares haunted me while I was asleep and when I was awake everything gave me pain....anything that had to do with him. That one night, though, walking up the steps of the Cullens, changed me…. my life.

_Silently, it crept behind me; I was its next victim. In one swift movement it attacked, biting my neck. I let a small scream of terror, pain, and surprise escapes my mouth._

_Then, it was gone, letting me fall to the ground; the only thing I saw was a blur of brown behind an ever so slowly creeping translucent black curtain. Searing pain raced up my neck. I screamed for what I though was days. I eventually stopped yelling and lived with it. Slowly the hurt ended and I knew what I had become. A thirst for blood overcame me quickly. So many smells reached my nose, my throat ached and my body was ready to find my first pray. I hunted in the forest, soon finding some deer and easily taking it down, satisfying my thirst. I was messy and inexperienced, but the speed and strength I had was exhilarating._

My heart ached to find the Cullens and join their family, but then I thought of that day in the woods. The day he left and let my heart bleed. He didn't want me and I would have to except that. So I traveled alone for many years gaining knowledge and experiance as a vampire. One day, in some small town of Alaska I met a pair of my kind who believed in " being vegatarians". I joined them, a bit lonely and we became a sort of family.

"Hey, we have to go now, time for school." Will said, sticking his head in. He has dark, messy brown hair and, although he was a vampire, something in his eyes that them look soft and aluring.

I sighed. School. It was still seemed to be so tedious. Especially, due to the fact that I had already learned the curriculum for this year more than a few times. But, I got up from sitting on my bed and left for school

Right now my family and I (the Reins) live in Tower, Minnesota, the coldest SMALL town in the United States. When we were deciding to live next I voted to go abroad to Europe, but no one liked that idea. It was either Tower (by the way who names a town tower?) or Forks. The mention of that town broke my not beating heart in two. I hadn't told my family about my previous affairs with vampires, vowing to make it a thing of the past, but how was I going to convince them it was a bad choice. Forks was a perfect choice and we all knew it; rainy and cloudy all the time. It was a struggle, but here we are in Minnesota.

When we got to school, we all headed for the main desk. Will and Cynthia enrolled as sophomores. Cynthia was tall woman with orange hair that almost looked gold. Her and Will were a couple. While Ben, forever 17, and I were being freshmen.

As I went through my classes a sense of something made me alert. At lunch I found my siblings sitting at an empty table and went toward them. Not bothering to get food today, I sat down and listened in on my siblings chatter.

"Guess what I found out." Cynthia said

"What." Ben replied, clearly uninterested.

"There's another vampire clan here." told Cynthia.

I was weirdly happy, now able to understand my alertness. This event was unusual and was going to be difficult situation. Is there enough food for both clans?? I put more effort into listening to Cynthia's news.

"Yeah, there are 7 of them all together. I met one of them in my literature class. Her name was Alice and she said she was expecting us. What ever that means." Cynthia reported.

At the name of Alice blurry memories of all the good times with Alice Cullen flooded into me. How much did I miss that girl? Why did they have to leave so suddenly and without even a goodbye?

"Well, we should meet them so that we can talk about what we are going to do about hunting. Since there are 2 of us, is there going to be enough hunting? Were are they sitting, we should go say hi." I said already trying to think up a plan. I really wouldn't want to have to move again just after we got here.

"There over there", responded Cynthia

I looked around the cafeteria and saw 5 Cullens talking with each other. I made my eyes blink and looked again. Shit. Why did it have to be them? What should I do? What could I do?

"Aren't you coming?" Cynthia asked questioningly.

I was snapped out of my thought process and my elaborate skeme to sneak away escaped disappeared from my mind. All bets were off and I was to hope for the best. I got up with my other brothers and we made our way to the Cullen table. As my sister introduced us all I could do was stare at the family that could have been mine. Casually as I could, I looked at Edward. He had darker circles under his eyes then I had ever remembered as a human and his face was sad. It broke my non beating heart, but at the same time it seemed to repair just at the sight at him. I tried to keep my gaze away from him, but it was so hard. Then he spoke.

"Hello." he said and I could tell he really cared less about being here.

But to hear his voice. My mind told me to flee and leave before he hurt me and my body just stood there.

"Bella, are you going to sit?" asked Ben, looking at me weirdly.

"Oh, yeah sorry. My mind seemed to…. well never mind that. Yes, I'm going to sit, " I rambled, feeling happy that my face doesn't blush anymore.

The Cullens looked at me with wondering eyes. Do they know its me? I became worried. Maybe I should tell them, anyway by now Alice should now. Ok, I'm going to tell them. 1..2..3..

"What is it Alice?" Jasper said with a worried expression. I looked at Edward. His face was on Alice then it was fixed on my face.

"Bella?" He said his voice like honey melting my insides.

"Bella." shrieked Alice, her face happy and excited. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett's expressions slightly confused. I nodded my heads slowly.

"Nice to see you all again," I said slowly afraid of their reaction, "been a while."

"You know them?" Cynthia said as if I had just betrayed her, "Why didn't you tell us?' Then she whispered in my ear, "Did they do something bad to you or is this just by accident you know them?"

I whispered back, "I'll tell you guys later, ok, its sort of a long story." I gave my family a reassuring smile and looked at the Cullens. Just as I was going to say something the bell rang and all of us scattered to our classes. I followed Ben out of the cafeteria. Ben didn't look happy, his expression hard and regal.

"I'm going to skip class today want to come?" I asked him cautionaly.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew the Cullens? I thought we were a family and family's tell each other things." He said disregarding my question.

"Its a long story and if you skip class with me today I'll tell you it." I responded, sort of hurt by his family comment.

"Ok, I don't want to go to history anyway its about the Civil War." Ben shivered and together we left for the car.

Twice in one day I told the story of my human life, opening cuts I had covered up. At the end of my story, my family understood why I wanted it to remain in the past and was very empithetic. I apoligized for hiding it from them and said not to do it ever again.

"So…….." Cynthia pushed.

"So what?" I asked, confused.

"So, do you still love him?" Cynthia asked, "So-"

"So what do we do now?" finished Will.

"Exactly."Cynthia responded smiling.

"I don't know, but I've already told them so leaving for that reason is just stupid. I can handle it." I said confidently, but not so confident in my mind.


End file.
